


Dreams

by Dancingsalome



Category: Peter Pan & Related Fandoms, Peter Pan - J. M. Barrie
Genre: F/M, Growing Up, dreamsex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 05:23:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3755989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancingsalome/pseuds/Dancingsalome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After coming home Wendy dreamt about Peter many times. Once she dreamt about Captain Hook.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to lexyhamilton for beta-Reading.

After coming home Wendy dreamt about Peter many times. Once she dreamt about Captain Hook. He stood by her bed in the nursery, and even if it was dark she could still see his burning blue eyes. She became so afraid, her whole body stiffened, and the scream she wanted to let out choked in her mouth. He sat on the side of her bed, leaning over her and the scream broke free, only to be stopped when his hand pressed down over her mouth.

"Shush Wendy Darling, there is no need to scream. A spectre isn't anything to scream about. After all, you are not exactly a child anymore."

So when the hand was replaced by his mouth, Wendy found it was a pleasure, and she forgot about the scream, until he put all his weight on her, pinning her down into the mattress, and his hand explored her body through the thin layer of cotton. He was rough and hasty, but Wendy didn't mind, not until his knees forced themselves between hers, and the nightgown rode up so her bare skin was both caressed by velvet and scratched by gold thread.

She did mind when his hand slid over smooth flesh, but then the hook dug into her breast, just above her heart, and she stilled. She felt more pleasure, and then it was mingled with pain, and she would have screamed had she not been smothered by kisses. Rocked between two feelings she sank down into darkness.

When she woke up in the morning there was blood on her nightgown and the sheets. Her hysterical sobs frightened her brothers, but Mrs. Darling calmly embraced her daughter and explained that this was how it would be from now on, once every month.

"You are a woman now, sweetheart," Mrs. Darling said and Wendy stopped crying, though she still felt bewildered with the dream of the pirate so fresh on her mind.

So Wendy moved out from the nursery and set out to be a young lady in earnest. Curiously enough she dreamt less about Peter after that, though she still occasionally dreamt about Captain Hook.

End


End file.
